Dark Whispers
by Neri Allis
Summary: He's faced different shadows of all kinds shapes and sizes and yet once he stares death in the face he goes weak, what is it about that shadow that tugs at his heartstrings and mind so. Is it fear that paralyzes him, this didn't happen before, what's different.Akihiko needs to help his leader in this time of need. The darkness always seems so deadly and yet he never saw this coming


"_Min..._"

Heavy breaths parted from exhausted lips, they had been going at this for so long but there didn't seem to be any end in sight. A navy blue haired boy ran his fingers through his sweat dampened hair, panting as he leaned against a bloodstained wall for support. His body ached, every muscle and ligament in his body screamed for rest though his situation refused to allow him to do so. He gazed around him; distorted walls with large faces taunted him as they gazed upon his misery.

"Di...dia…rama..."

He breathed easier but it was still difficult for him, he felt some movement return to his limbs and pushed himself to stand more steadily. That was the last of his mana; he could feel he was running on little to nothing. He had to stand up and fight back, cornered in Tartarus by these shadows who'd turned out to be unexpected strong. His team consisting of his faithful boxer, deadeye archer and loyal hound lay near dead on the ground.

He had to save them...

"M-Minato..."

He looked to his side and spotted his snow white haired boxer eyes staring back at his weakly, feebly attempting to get back up.

"Akihiko..."

He turned to the shadows that obviously mocked his situation, drawing closer as they found their easy prey to be losing the last of their strength. One lunged at Minato and before he could react Akihiko jumped forward and withstood the blow for him, knocking him to the ground.

"A-Akihiko!"

Desperation sounded in his normally calm voice as he watched his friend crumble back to the ground, the shadows blocking him from reaching any of his allies so he wouldn't have been able to aid them with food, drink or anything to help them recover. At least if they'd thought Akihiko passed out they'd leave him be until he was dealt with.

Why eat when there's the possibility of outside interference?

"_Min...ca...ou...whe—_"

Fuuka...he couldn't understand how it is that they had lost contact with her and then they were ambushed by a seemingly endless swarm of shadows. Minato had thought today would have been a good day after all he was feeling great, previous to this happening.

Great...

The shadows skulked closer and mocked him more as they struck at the air right in front of him, emphasizing their obvious 'you can't escape us.'

Minato grinned slightly, "M-Michael..."

His persona returned, bathed in golden light. His wings filling the hallway with every intention to protect his master from harm though with little mana he could do little more than attempt to block. He was gazing upon his condition, if he could possibly buy some time for him perhaps he'd be able to use an—

"Akasha Arts..."

He was surprised, Minato had little health as is but he'd sacrifice almost all of what little he had left on this attack, if it didn't work...

Michael shook his head; he'd believe in him and bring justice to these forsaken creatures.

The battle stage around them was suddenly enveloped in a frightful darkness and Minato could see the shadows being struck and devoured by the darkness that surrounded them. Their terrified screeches falling on deaf ears as they were all struck down, all who had tried to flee had fallen prey to the attack as well. They were gone; Michael looked back at his master and vanished, his task done.

Minato fell to his knees, panting more heavily, he finally dispatched them...

He counted his blessings quietly and looked back at the others, he was thankful for having thought of bringing extra revival breads that day.

"_Mi...da...un..._"

"Fuuka?" He breathed, "I can't understand what you're saying."

He briefly wondered how the second team was fairing; Mitsuru, Ken Junpei and Aigis were hopefully doing much better than they were. He'd made sure to split a healer into each group but it seemed that he should have prepared more for this massacre.

He dragged his bruised body over to Akihiko; it looked like his friend was still breathing which he was more thankful for.

"Hey...I need you to eat."

As he was the closest once, once he had Akihiko at least mobile he'd send him to aid Yukari while he went for Koromaru. He pulled the beaten teen to rest his head to the side on his lap, holding a piece of revival bread out to him. Akihiko slowly opened his mouth and awaited the very welcomed piece of food. His eyes opened slightly and locked his gaze with that of Minato's. The team leader blushed slightly and averted his gaze, feeding him the bread. Akihiko slowly felt some sensation returning to his body and grasped the hand that fed him once the food was gone entire, gazing into Minato's eyes once more. His other hand reached up to stroke his cheek gently.

"Don't go worrying me like that again."

"I would have been fine..."

"Not if I hadn't taken that hit."

Minato fell silent and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

He should have realized what would happen, Akihiko leaned up carefully and just as gently as his palm, pressed his lips against Minato's. There was a brief moment of surprise but Minato calmed himself, thankful for display of affection. Akihiko had his moments when he would be a little rough around the edges but it was times like these, when he saw the tenderer and easily embarrassed Akihiko that soothed him greatly.

Their kiss was short and relaxing, Akihiko stroking his cheek with his thumb softly and clasping his hand firmly in his own; slowly he pulled away from him and gazed up at him.

"You think we should call it a day?"

Minato chuckled softly, "Ya..."

As much as Akihiko would have loved to stay on his lap he begrudgingly sat himself up and groaned, "ugh I'm gonna feel that in the morning, but at least it was a good training regime."

"Does everything have to be training?"

"Everything but you."

Akihiko blushed, "I-I mean that you—"

"I get it."

Minato sighed and pushed himself to his feet, offering his hand to Akihiko who accepted it gratefully.

"You get Yukari and I'll get Koromaru."

Akihiko nodded and turned to aid the girl when they heard Fuuka once more, "_Aki...ato...ger...ange...ge...there..._"

Minato's worry began to grow again, he was sure that since Fuuka's signal was coming in so weakly that they'd have to find a transporter in order to get back but what had she been try to tell them? He had an idea of what it may have been, more shadows...they should move quickly.

Moving over to Koromaru he started trying to aid the injured dog when another transmission came in.

"Minato!"

That sounded clear! But that wasn't Fuuka...that was Mitsuru?

"Minato, Akihiko do you read me?"

"We can hear you Mitsuru, what's going on? How can we hear you?"

"I've teamed up with Fuuka to boost our transmission strength but that is not what's important right now. We can't seem to get a fixed location on the four of you but we need you to leave this instant!"

"Why? Had you run into the same problems we did?"

"If you are inquiring on whether we were attacked by numerous shadows then my response is yes, we managed to defeat them and escape back to the first floor but we can't seem to do the same for you."

"Is something jamming the signal?"

"That is what we suspect, either way we need you to get back here immediately, Fuuka said that she had sensed D—"

Suddenly the transmission cut out completely, "Mitsuru? Fuuka?"

He looked over to Akihiko who had Yukari leaning on his shoulder for support, Koromaru rested but was conscious now.

Minato gazed down the hall, "we should go now." He didn't like being in this dead-end hallway, far too easy for another ambush. If only Yukari hadn't gone for that chest…lately he's been getting the impression that she was trying to impress someone but he wasn't sure if it were him or possibly Akihiko. Maybe it could have been someone else but no one else was there to witness her recklessly run towards the chest. She'd been knocked out swiftly when the shadow had ambushed her from above and within moments they lost their strongest healer.

Could be Koromaru but that thought merely made him chuckle.

Akihiko sighed, "so we should get moving then?"

Minato nodded.

Minato picked up Koromaru and they began to trek out of the dead-end hallway. Koromaru whimpered quietly in his arms, Akihiko fed Yukari a soma. IT would have been greatly appreciated if she would heal them all so Minato could focus on the fighting. As they drew closer to the intersect Minato heard a faint clink. Minato halted immediately; the others froze in the same manner other than Koromaru who had begun to growl in a feral manner at the air.

Akihiko gaped, "Oh...shit..."

A large decayed hand grasped at the corner of the wall and a long barreled gun followed suit.

The party began to back away, Akihiko growled, "now of all times," he kept Yukari behind him and watch as Koromaru growled and barked ferociously in Minato's arms. He noticed that Minato had yet to move though.

Minato couldn't explain it himself but he felt as if his entire body had frozen over, Koromaru slipped from his arms and stood in front of him and the monster that pulled itself out. A dark bloody coat swaying around its body as it hovered in place, guns directly at him. Its soulless eyes held a power over him that he couldn't quite explain and felt himself to be at its mercy.

He wasn't sure but for the briefest moment...he could have sworn he'd felt a sense of familiarity as it stared at him and then as it cocked its gun, pointed at his chest, it almost seemed as if it said, 'goodbye...'

Minato could only hear the faintest screams from Akihiko and Yukari and even the howls from Koromaru once the gunshot had gone off.

Then his world faded into white, darkness and then utter silence...


End file.
